Misery
by painterofemotions
Summary: Ciel is in misery. There's really nothing that can comfort him except for Elizabeth. He wants their relationship to work out, but that can only happen if she answers him. One-shot.


**I do not own Maroon 5 (no duh) or Kuroshitsuji. The song this fanfiction is based off of, is theirs and I only used it as inspiration for this story.  
**

* * *

**Misery**

Ciel leaned back in the office chair, his eyes scanning the paper he held. Throwing it on the desk, he stood and walked to the window. He stared outside, his mind going to a young woman. He sighed and shook his head. It was because of her he was in such a foul mood. Ciel turned to the door as a knock sounded. He sighed. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. The butler wheeled in a tray of tea and pastries. He glanced at his young master and raised a brow. "Young Master, I sense there is something on your mind?"

Ciel nodded. Sebastian wasn't too far from the truth. Elizabeth was on his mind. They're relationship had become rocky ever since he had taken up a new case for the Scotland Yard. He didn't have the time to spend with her as much as she'd liked. Elizabeth was making him miserable with her stubbornness. "So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend," he whispered, thinking of his fiancée.

"Young Master, have you tried to speak with her?" Sebastian asked.

"I've wrote two hundred letters I will never send," Ciel said, pointed at the desk. _'Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem.'_ Ciel wished she'd let them be. "I am in misery. There is nobody who can comfort me." He threw the letters on the floor, glaring at his butler. "Why won't she answer me? Her silence is slowly killing me."

"She's got you bad, Young Master," Sebastian said.

Ciel grabbed his suit coat off the back of the chair. Sebastian watched his young master walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm going to get her back."

* * *

Elizabeth turned away in a huff from Ciel as he stepped closer. She shivered as his warm breath fell to her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She frowned and struggled against his hold, but he held her tightly.

"Your skin mixes in with mine. I love the way it feels to be—"Ciel nibbled on her ear. "Completely intertwined."

Elizabeth pouted and broke away from him. Only when she ignored him, did he come running to her. He cared more about his work than about spending time with her! "If you cared so much, why didn't you show up?"

Ciel placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Hearing his excuses made her think he didn't feel bad about standing her up. She began to walk away, but Ciel grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"It's not what I didn't feel; it's what I didn't show," he said.

"Do you want me to let you be?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes tearing up.

"If that will set you free. Elizabeth—"Ciel shook his head and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I am in misery. There is nobody who can comfort me." Elizabeth turned away, her eyes averting to the floor.

"Why won't you answer me?" Ciel asked, desperately. "Your silence is slowly killing me." Ciel leaned down on one knee, holding her hand. "You've really got me bad. I'm going to get you back."

Elizabeth blushed and turned away. She saw his fingers shaking. She didn't want to be mistaken that he'd stay waiting for her so long. _'I'm desperate and confused,' _she thought. _'Being so far away from you.' _Elizabeth frowned and cupped Ciel's cheek. "Why do you do what you do to me?" She asked.

Ciel stood, bringing her lips to his. "Why won't you answer me?"

Elizabeth's chest heaved from the force of the kiss. She felt lightheaded as their lips separated. "Why do you do what you do to me?" She asked, staring into Ciel's eyes.

"Why don't you answer me?" Ciel swept her into another kiss. He released her and grinned. "I would be in misery, because there is no one but you who can comfort me but you."

Elizabeth blushed. "I really got you bad." She kissed him.

"I got you back," Ciel said.

* * *

**Wow...this is the first time I have done a one shot. I hope you all enjoyed this to some degree. I know I laughed when I first began writing it, but 'Misery' by Maroon 5 seems like the perfect song for Ciel and Elizabeth.I couldn't get the idea out of my head, and I just had to write it.  
**


End file.
